Rompiendo Reglas
by StrawB-lue
Summary: Ellos son los tres segundos, tienen unas cuantas reglas que tienen que obedecer en cuanto al tema del amor, dicen que si besan a una chica por más de tres segundos significa que se han enamorado, pero eso es imposible para el ultimo chico, Shaoran es el chico sin sentimientos.


**Rompiendo reglas**

 **Disclaimer: Como todo fanfic, SCC corresponde a las Clamp y no a mí**

 **Sinopsis: Ellos son los tres segundos, tienen unas cuantas reglas que tienen que obedecer en cuanto al tema del amor, dicen que si besan a una chica por más de tres segundos significa que se han enamorado, pero eso es imposible para el ultimo chico, Li es el chico sin sentimientos.**

 **Regal #1**

-Emm, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, vengo de Japón/Tomoeda, tengo 17 años y vivo con mi padre y mi hermano- 21 palabras, pronuncie 21 palabras y seguía nerviosa, no es que hablar en público me ponga nerviosa, si no el incidente que había sucedido hace 30 minutos.

 _*Hace 30 minutos*_  
 _Estaba caminando con Tomoyo y una de las chicas que acababa de conocer en cuanto pise un pie en la escuela, pero algo que me había dicho Meiling me dejo pensando, sin embargo me vi interrumpida en mis pensamientos por la presencia de 3 chicos, Meiling dirigió su vista donde yo miraba, sonrió y dijo._  
 _-Son los tres típicos chicos del instituto, uno es el simpático, el otro es el don Juan y el último es el serio, los llaman los tres segundos._  
 _-¿Y por que los llaman así?_  
 _-Los llaman así por que tienen reglas en especial y no son reglas que tenemos que obedecer nosotros si no ellos y la número uno es no besar a nadie por más de tres segundos._  
 _-¿Que pasa si lo hacen?_  
 _-Quiere decir que están enamorados, Chiharu asegura que son los mejores días de tu vida, ya que cuando ellos se enamoran no es simplemente un capricho, hacen hasta lo imposible para conquistarla, pero eso es imposible con el ultimo chico, Shaoran es el chico sin sentimientos._  
 _-¿Ya se han cansado de hablar de mi o les aclaro algo?-una tercera voz interrumpió a Mei, voltee la mirada y vi a un chico con unos hermosos ojos ámbar al igual que un cabello color chocolate, no me di cuenta de que lo había mirado de mas hasta que el carraspeo-¿Ya me visualizaste bien o quieres verme de cerca?-¡Trágame tierra! Qué vergüenza, gire mi cabeza, absolutamente todos se reían de mí, fui hacia donde Tomoyo, que estaba a unos pasos más adelante, sin embargo Meiling se quedo con el chico platicando._  
-Muchas gracias señorita Kinomoto, puede sentarse.-tome asiento a un lado de Tomoyo, en una de las esquinas del salón, mire hacia la ventana y me quede pensando.  
Todo ha cambiado, desde que ha muerto mi madre, es por eso que me vine a vivir aquí con mi familia, eso incluía a Tomoyo que es mi mejor amiga y prima, la tía Sonomi también vino aquí por negocios es por eso que Tomoyo está aquí, por lo menos ha prometido quedarse aquí hasta que el año termine por que si se cancelan sus negocios ella se regresa con Tomoyo a Japón, mi padre y mi hermano vienen en busca de una nueva vida, afortunadamente Touya tiene un trabajo asegurado al igual que mi padre. Así que no tengo de otra más que acostumbrarme a este país.  
-Sakura, Meiling nos ha invitado a ir de compras con ella, ¿quieres venir?-no le preste atención a lo que ha dicho Tomoyo así que asentí sin prestarle importancia, tome uno de los bolígrafos y empecé a escribir lo que había anotado el profesor en el pizarrón.  
Y así pase todo el día hasta que sonó el bendito timbre, Tomoyo y yo salimos del salón, por que según los rumores la próxima maestra se tardaba mucho en llegar así que decidimos que lo mejor sería salir del salón de clases, de vez en cuando hay que despejarse, la cafetería era la mejor opción para distraernos ya que no habíamos desayunado por la mañana, pedimos al encargado de la cafetería las ordenes y con las bandejas en mano nos sentamos en una de las mesas, estábamos apunto de comenzar a comer cuando...  
-Disculpe señorita, ¿les causaría molestia que tomáramos asiento con ustedes? Es que hemos llegado tarde y no alcanzamos lugares aparte de que Meiling me ha dicho que es amiga de ustedes-pronuncio Hiragizawa, uno de los tres segundos, era fácil que los identificara pues nadie más tenía el pelo azul fuerte, fijándome muy bien yo lo llamaría a él, el chico inalcanzable, ya saben, ese chico; galán, sonrisa de príncipe de cuentos, popular y educado, al que por supuesto podría gustarle Tomo…Tomoyo, ¡Dios santo! Mi prima estaba sonrojada, ¿Es que acaso a ella le podría gustar un chico así de rápido? No creo, miles de chicos han tratado de conquistarla y no consiguen nada, sin embargo el, solo le ha hablado amable sin ninguna intención, en mi apareció una risa malévola, vi que el chico señalaba a una esquina y pude ver a Meiling, le sonreí y ya que mi prima no contestaba me digne a responder.  
-¡Claro! Si son amigos de Meiling no hay ningún problema.  
Meiling se apresuro con su pedido y se sentó a un lado de mi, por suerte, ya que al mirar al otro lado me di cuenta de que ahi estaba el chico que vi en la mañana, voltee mi mirada para ocultar mi sonrojo que solo duro unos segundos, después de eso pude comer en paz aunque de lejos sabía que ahi estaba el líder de los tres segundos, Li y no le daría el placer de volver a avergonzarme. No dudaba que el joven que se presento como Hiragizawa fuera un Don Juan, ya que no había dejado de tratar a Tomoyo como una princesa sin embargo aun faltaba que me divirtiera así que me salí de ahi con Meiling a escondidas, así como nos salimos de rápido, Takashi nos seguía pero el tarado de Li se había quedado ahi y no iba a permitir que arruinara mi plan, así que tuve que llevármelo a rastras.  
-¿Oye pero quien te crees?-grito Li una vez que estábamos afuera.  
-¿Qué? ¿Crees que como todo el mundo te respeta yo también? Pues fíjate que no, y conmigo ve bajándole dos rayitas a tu comportamiento principito.  
Salí de ahi tan rápido como pude, y luego caí en cuenta de la barbaridad que le había dicho, ¿De donde había sacado ese temperamento? En fin, no le prestaría importancia y me iría como si no hubiera pasado nada. Resulto que la maestra no había venido y que ya nos podríamos ir, sabía que por ignorancia había aceptado la propuesta de Tomoyo y eso me daba miedo, seguramente cobraría venganza de lo de hoy y aparte la deje plantada al final de la clase. Camine aun mas rápido pensando en la posibilidad de que Tomoyo podía alcanzarme, metí la llave en el picaporte y subí rápidamente a mi habitación, mi papa y Touya no se encontraban ya que hoy llegaban hasta tarde. Me duche y me cambie de ropa, me derrumbe en la cama mirando el techo, veía la pintura blanca que estaba en el, con algunas raspaduras, después le pediría a mi padre que me ayudara a pintar, me llego un mensaje en mi celular, no había necesidad de abrirlo, mi sentido me decía que era Tomoyo, por lo que decía su mensaje nos veríamos en 20 minutos. Mi gato imploraba desde el piso de abajo que le diera de comer, me levante y serví en su plato algo de esa comida rara que comían los gatos.  
-Lo siento Kero, en la mañana salí tan rápido que no me di cuenta, te veo en la cena-tome mi cartera y fui al centro comercial caminando, hasta que al fin visualice a Meiling y a Tomoyo en una de las tiendas. Por suerte Tomoyo aun no me había dicho nada, tampoco es que lo quisiera pero Tomoyo era muy vengativa y me extrañaba un poco eso de ella, visitamos muchas tiendas hasta que nos dio hambre, paramos en uno de los locales y entramos, desafortunadamente había mucha gente pero era el único abierto, Meiling fue a atender una llamada y sin querer se me escapo de los labios lo que me preguntaba hace rato.  
-Tomoyo, no es que quiera que cobres venganza conmigo pero... ¿Qué es lo que paso entre el joven Hiragizawa y tu como para que no te enojaras conmigo de que te dejara sola con él?-Tomoyo suspiro y se acomoda en su lugar, apoyo su barbilla en su mano y cerro sus ojos por un corto tiempo.  
-Si supieras Sakura, en el instituto corre el rumor de que el joven Eriol es un Don Juan, pero eso no quita que el enamore a las chicas para ilusionarlas y sin prometer nada, es por eso que pienso enseñarle a Eriol que con las damas no se juega.  
-Tomoyo, ¿Pero tú no estarías jugando con el joven Hiragizawa?-Ella hizo un gesto poco comprensible y que no entendí pero aun así ella respondió.  
-Lo sé, pero es diferente es solo que...Sakura ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?-Sonrió y se volvió a poner en la misma posición de hace un rato-es más, tu deberías de preguntarte ¿Como rayos hiciste para gritarle a unos de los tres segundos? Que sepas que ya tienes varias enemigas.  
-Ni me lo menciones que aun recuerdo que hizo que varios alumnos se rieran de mi con lo del asunto de esta mañana-bien, ya estaba harta de Li, Li esto, Li lo otro, Li, Li, Li, es que el mundo tiene que estar rodeado de Li(s) Yo no lo creo, ya basta de pensar y presenciar a Li. Me propuse sacarlo de mi mente para poder disfrutar de la tarde con Meiling.

Como en toda bella compra con Tomoyo, tuve que ser su "modelo" para varias prendas, ya no me avergonzaba tanto como antes porque estaba acostumbrada, en esta salida de amigas comprendí dos cosas, la número uno era que Tomoyo y Meiling se comprendían al 100% respecto a la moda y la segunda es, que me recuerde a mi misma jamás volver a salir con ninguna de las dos, mi celular vibro, lo saque de mi bolsa y vi un mensaje de mi padre, después vi la hora y sabia que ya tenía que regresar a casa, Tomoyo y Meiling siguieron disfrutando de las compras así que tuve que volver sola, por suerte las calles no estaban muy solas aquí, eso fue necesario para sentirme segura, vi a Kero en el jardín de mi casa, a lo mejor mi padre lo mando ahí, pero eso solo ocurría cuando se comportaba mal con los invitados.

-Hola hija, que bueno que ya llegaste, veras, los vecinos han venido a darnos la bienvenida-dijo mi padre mostrándome una gran sonrisa, voltee hacia donde estaban unos señores y unas chicas.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto-hice una inclinación y los señores se presentaron.

-Mucho gusto, ellas son mis hijas Fanren, Shiefa, Feimei y Fuutie, ella es mi esposa Ieran y yo soy Hien, somos la familia Li-ah, ellos son la familia Li que bonita familia, un momento, dijo Li, ¡DIJO LI!, alguien máteme, no me digan que ese chico es mi vecino.

-Siento llegar tarde padre-dijo una voz que provenía de la puerta, no hacía falta pronunciar que era el maravilloso y "dulce" Li, tampoco hacía falta decir que fue la mejor cena de toda mi vida y que el "lindo" de Li no paraba de verme con una sonrisa malévola, todo iba bien hasta que tuve la necesidad de ir al baño, no llegue demasiado lejos ya que Li me acorralo, fue tanto mi shock que no pude notar cuando su cara se acercaba a mí, 1,2,3 y se separo, seguía sin decir nada, el solo soltó una risa que de amable no tenía nada-Solo es un mito ¿Enserio te lo crees? ¿Crees que por besarte por tres segundos me enamoraría de ti? ¿Crees ahora que estoy enamorado de ti?

-¡¿Por qué lo has hecho estúpido?!

-¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo? Si tu no me respetas yo tampoco, nos vemos mañana "vecinita"

 **Notas de autora: Antes que nada, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, pueden dejarme sus reviews y con gusto los responderé, quiero sus opiniones, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo Chau, chau.**


End file.
